Daleks – Invasion Middle Earth, 1462 SR
by LordMowOfTheEternalLegions
Summary: What happens when the Daleks invade Middle Earth? An interesting story with an Elven lead in an attempt to prevent Dalek Domination of Middle Earth 40 years after the War of the Ring.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

In the midsts of the Time War, the Daleks could not persevere. Despite conquering the Cruciform and hundreds of other worlds on their burning path towards Gallifrey, they were running out of momentum. The Time Lords went to every planet in seeking ways to defeat the Daleks- harvesting resources, stealing technology, doing whatever it took to win. The Daleks had not got so much Time Travel. The Time Lords could go back and forward in time- so they had an infinite number of resources.

The Dalek's didn't. Despite their victories, they were running out of momentum. Fast. The Dalek Emperor issued his ship towards searching for the resources to the defeat the Time Lords. They scoured every system… with no luck… until…

"Emperor. Another planet has entered scanning range. Name: Arda. There are 8 sentient species on the planet, known to its inhabitants as: Man. A race almost identical to the humans of Earth. Elves. A race of graceful, wise, and intelligent humanoids. Dwarves. A short and stout underground dwelling race. Halflings. A short pacifist hole dwelling race. Ents. Giant tree creatures who dwell in the forests. Great Eagles. Giant, intelligent avians. Orcs. A race almost identical to Elves genetically, but they lack the Elves wisdom, intelligence, and grace, instead having savagery and being totally dedicated to war. Trolls. A cross between Ents and Orcs. In addition, there appears to be an anomaly in the ocean that reacts to something in the Elves' genes," reported Dalek Y, currently scanning the world, "and in addition, judging by recent history, there was a great war, resulting in a defeat for the Orcs and Trolls. The end of this war was signalled by a cataclysmic earthquake across a region in the southeast, known as Mordor, and a giant volcanic eruption, making Mordor now uninhabitable."

"Are there metals? Are there resources? We cannot commit to conquering planets without resources until the Time War ends!" boomed the Dalek Emperor, master of all Daleks in the entire Universe.

"Scans detect an unknown 9th species deep underground in very small clumps, with the same gene that allows them to react to the Ocean. They are near veins of a special metal- named by the inhabitants as mithril- which is… stronger than Dalekanium! These readings must be errors! But the system is flawless…"

"A metal stronger than Dalekanium? What are the inhabitants level of technology? We must begin attacking immediately!"

"They appear to be in their Middle Age, with great castles and whatnot. Mithril is hardly discovered- save in a mine known as Moria- but there are heaps of it underground."

"All Daleks- to battle stations! Arda will be conquered! Arda will be EXTERMINATED!"

"We Obey! We Obey! We Obey!" chorused the hundreds of millions of Daleks just in that room. The ship made a turn and accelerated at speeds nearing the speed of Light directly towards Arda- and shortly after, two other Dalek ships turned to follow. They would take the mithril, and Arda would burn.


	2. Chapter 2: Lasdir, and the Elves

Lasdir was a High Elf- one of the few left in Middle Earth. He dwelt in the peaceful forest of East Lorien, which was governed by the Lord Celeborn, husband of Galadriel, who had departed for Valinor a short time ago. He was tall, graceful, and haughty even for an Elf. He was a sentinel of Amon Lanc, the great Elven Fortress. Out of Amon Lanc, on that day, came Celeborn's two children who happened to remain in Middle Earth.

Celibana, and Celeburn. Celeburn was in his mid 300s. He was a great archer, whose skills had managed to allow him to hunt down Pallando, one of the evil Blue Wizards, and shoot him unconscious before he could encourage the Easterlings to wage war. Pallando was captured, his staff broken, and he was held trapped in Caras Galadhon, Capital of West Lorien. Pallando used to be good, but Sauron… his power was strong enough for Saruman, and Alatar and Pallando could not resist it either. Now only Alatar remains to corrupt the realms of men to return to worshipping Sauron, the Ever Present Lord, even after his defeat.

And Celibana. A young female elf, in her early 200s, who had not seen battle. She was so innocent, so naive, that it was sad for all of those who looked upon her. Some day, she may become more mature, less naive, and be perfect.

I have to continue patrolling. I must focus. An attack can come any moment. Or perhaps, the High Ones will need me. The ruling council. I must continue working, because I am the best. That is why I defend Amon Lanc, and not some lesser stronghold. I am the best of the defenders, the second best general, fluent in writing, magic, and swordplay.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dalek Invasion Begins

1462 Shire Reckoning. The Fourth Age. It was the end of Day One of Samwell Gamgee's 5th term as Mayor, and it had been nearly 40 years since Frodo had destroyed the One Ring. High King Elessar of Men had granted the hobbits true self government. Sam stepped into the doors of Bag End as the moon was nearly halfway across the sky and fell into the arms of Rosie Gamgee, his loving wife.

"Sam, your back. How did your fifth term go? I know the vote was more difficult within the council this time… honey, was it all right?" asked Rosie.

"Yes, Rosie. It was fi- WHAT THE $^^$ IS THAT?" shouted Sam, as suddenly a giant brown object passed over the sky. Suddenly, a beam of green light shot out of it and smashed into a hobbit hole. The hobbit hole exploded and burned in a giant cascade of fire.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Eliminate all life! Exterminate!" cried a legion of objects exiting the giant object in a horrible synonymous, emotionless fashion.

Sam was horrified and terrified at the same time. What devilry of Sauron was this? Had Sauron somehow survived the destruction of the Ring? Perhaps it was Saruman? Or was this some other force at work, not the work of Sauron or Saruman? That had to be a possibility, considering neither of them had this destructive power. He couldn't take it anymore. They had already slaughtered a huge number of hobbits.

"You are all prisoners of the Daleks! You will obey! You will obey!" cried one of them.

"Follow us into the spaceship! Or else- you and your family will be exterminated!"

The hobbits reluctantly followed the objects- the Daleks, as they called themselves- lead. Finally, the last of the hobbits to go were Sam, Rosie, and their daughter Elanor. They all boarded the giant brown thing- spaceship they had called it- as it had landed on top of some of the homes. The doors closed, and it took off. They were Prisoners of the Daleks!


	4. Chapter 4: The Escapees

"Attention Emperor! Dalek Y's ship has captured the halflings of the Shire! They may be useful in the workforce. We still detect signs of halflings on the planet- it appears two halflings have escaped captivity, but this is of minor importance," reported Dalek Z.

"Send down another ship! All lifeforms will be imprisoned or exterminated! From the ruins of this planet, shall come forth new Daleks! Strong Daleks! Daleks that shall exterminate all life in existence and turn Gallifrey into dust!" declared the Dalek Emperor.

Pippin walked so hard. The sun was rising- had it been 6 hours since the attack?. He leant on his crutch- age hadn't helped him very much. He had Merry with him, but he'd passed out, and he had to carry him. Pippin was the Thain of all the Tooks, and Merry was the Master of Buckland. They had escaped the Daleks, but where would they go? The answer- Arnor, the North Kingdom, taken from the grave by the King Elessar. He would go to the Grand City of Annuminas, the Capital of the Kingdoms of Men.

Elessar rode to the gates of Annuminas, as he did every dawn. Built in the stone mountain to the north, it had a distinctive style of Numenorean structure. Elendil had forged it, and now Elessar, his descendent, ruled once more within it. He reached down to his side. Anduril, his blade, was there. He saw the sun rise- it was a red dawn. Blood had been spilt for the first time since the War of the Ring ended. This was a serious issue for Aragorn, Elessar, High King of All Men- a slaughter, a battle, it could result in a civil war.

Little did Elessar know that a civil war would be the least of his worries in only five minutes. He saw hobbits running towards the city. Two- two who were exceptionally tall and two hobbits that he recognized. Merry and Pippin!


	5. Chapter 5: The Word Spreads

Merry stirred from his unconsciousness. He found himself in the great city of Annuminas- he had visited it once before. He looked around, and saw his vision was fuzzy, but there was Pippin, and Strider!

"Pippin! How did I get here? What happened? What were they?" said Merry sluggishly. He hadn't fully recovered from getting knocked out.

"Merry- Elessar- I fear we are in grave danger. Not just us. All of Middle Earth. They had something- a great object they called a Spaceship, an object that appears to sail through the sky, and through space, like our ships sail through water! They came to the Shire from the sky - the Daleks, they called themselves. They appeared to be golden, metallic, as if they were in a golden suit of armor. They had lights, like our fires, that turned on when they spoke, and a blue light on what I think is their eyestalk. They have one arm for moving things, and one arm that can shoot light- lethal light, that kills instantly," said Pippin, "the Shire burns. None of it is left. Every hobbit besides us- captured or killed. They mentioned something about a workforce, too- perhaps for mining? In fact, the Daleks themselves can fly relatively quickly. I don't know…"

"This is worse than I feared! I must alert all the realms immediately! The remaining Elves, the Gondorians, the Rohirrim, the Dwarves of Ered Luin, the Dwarves of Erebor, the Dwarves of Khazad Dum, and the rest of the people under my domain!" cried Elessar, and he immediately sent out his 20 heralds to each of the kingdoms.

"This could be the end… in fact, even their ships have the power to shoot the lights! Lasers, I think they should be called. Can these… Daleks… ever be stopped?" announced Merry, before he passed out again.


	6. Chapter 6: Eldarion of Gondor

In the Kingdom of Gondor, King Eldarion heard the news.

"A herald from my father? What news do you bring?" said Eldarion, and herald spoke the words of Pippin, about the Daleks- and the destruction of the Shire.

"You must rally your legions! The Daleks can be stopped! Our legions will defeat theirs- our bows will knock them down, our swords will slice their armor! They can never stand against the vigilance of Men, the wisdom of Elves, the power of Dwarves, and the rest of the free peoples of Middle Earth! We cannot lose!" stated the herald.

"They turned the Shire into the dust. We have no knowledge of how powerful they are. But if we are to die- we are not to be found, shrivelling up in hiding. We are die bringing them down- like how my father, Elessar, did at Morannon- we all shall do to defeat the Daleks! The Might of Middle Earth shall cascade upon these foul invaders!" declared Eldarion, and in that moment he seemed greater than his father.

Eldarion left, leaving it to his steward, Ecthelion, to sort out a public rally later that day. He meant war- a war to end all Dalek life, permanently.

"People of Minas Tirith, people of Osgiliath, people of Dol Amroth, people of GONDOR! Our great allies, the halflings, who saved us from the wrath of Sauron are dead or captured. They are no more. Invaders from the sky- the Daleks- have come and killed them all. We shall march northwards- unite and fight the Daleks, or die. Do we have a choice? You all saw the first red dawn in years. Now- we fight! Now- they die! FOR GONDOR!" declared Eldarion in front of thousands of citizens of Gondor.

"FOR GONDOR! WE SHALL DIE IN ITS SERVICE! FOR GONDOR!" chorused the people of Gondor. They did not stop. It was midday when they started. They finally disbanded at sunset. Just about each and every one of them went home and grabbed whatever weapon they had. Others, too, grabbed weapons. The next day, they rallied in the Fields of Pelennor, and Eldarion came to lead them, and the march northwards began.

Elfwine was the Prince of Rohan. Eomer was old, and sickly. He would not be leading the Rohirrim to battle as Eldarion wished. But Elfwine took his riders, and added them to the might of the Gondorian horde. Rohan and Gondor united. Their forces marched northwards into the land of Dunland.


	7. Chapter 7: Celeborn of East Lorien

Lasdir was walking through East Lorien, around the beautiful roads of Amon Lanc. He was off duty now. He stepped along the damp path slowly, raising his legs to where it nearly touched his white hair, and then it stepped back. His blue eyes and long ears were longer than most Elves The work they did here was wonderful, he thought. I can remember when it was Dol Guldur, the fortress of darkness. Now it is an Elven City with awesome power. The magic of the High Ones, great Elven Wizards, within the fortress provide a standing point for the last of the Elves across Middle Earth. They are recreating nature, forests, the trees. They are healing the wounds of the war long gone. I should be glad it is long gone.

"Lord Celeborn! I must see Lord Celeborn!" said a messenger as he rushed through the cities. Running, very quickly. Obviously human. He had a long red beard, and shortish hair. He ran quickly, very athletic.

Quickly, Lasdir followed him, walking. He wasn't hasty- he never ran. Elves never ran- when you can live for over 5000 years, why run? But he entered the room in the middle of the messenger's speech. He looked around to see who was there.

Celibana, Celeburn, Celeborn, and the High Ones. Now Lasdir. He stood in the doorway, making sure no one would disturb Celeborn. Meanwhile, he listened to what the messenger had to say. He always listened. It was his duty.

"They came from the sky. They had a brown object, flying through the sky. Out of it, they came. In huge legions. They didn't stop coming. They could shoot lights, lethal lights, that killed hobbits and burned buildings. Only two hobbits escaped- Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took- the rest were captured or killed," said the messenger, "I hope you can choose to join us as we march against them. It was a slaughter at the Shire, a sneak attack against undefended Hobbits with no military. We are Men, we are Dwarves, we are Elves. We have the strongest armies, and the powers of all Middle Earth are on our back. When we strike, it will be able to cleanse each and every one of the Daleks from Middle Earth."


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Unveiling

"Attention Daleks. I have been sent by the Dalek Emperor to take control of this vessel. We are to intercept the human resistance that is coming northwards to Arnor. Elessar has mithril there- gifts from the Dwarves mining in Moria. Our priority target is Moria, but this army MUST be neutralized before we can reach that. Prepare battle stations immediately. We are moving in now. Move to battle stations now," ordered Dalek Y as he entered one of the smaller ships. It wasn't as big or powerful, or containing quite as many Daleks as the Emperor's ship. But it would be enough. The humans had no idea what is coming for them. Dalek Y moved to his battle station along with all of the other Daleks. They would exterminate every human passing through Dunland.

"Dalek Emperor. I wish to be put in control of a ship. The human capital is Annuminas. I will fly the ship there and force the humans into submission. Any dissenters will die. The rest will begin harvesting this world for mithril!" said one of the Daleks, namely Dalek Z.

"Permission granted. Dalek X, will you take control of the third ship I am calling in? The forces of Arda may be more strong willed than I would desire. Destroy them all!"

Lasdir walked throughout Amon Lanc as usual. He was patrolling, on guard, also as usual. During the day, this was Lasdir's job. At night, he would sit and look at the moon and stars. Lasdir truly was more awake at night, and never really slept. He had been appointed second general to the East Lorien Elf Brigade that would be mustered the next day. Simultaneously, a Mirkwood Elf Brigade, and a West Lorien Elf Brigade would be formed. The other Elven Settlements, namely Rivendell and the Grey Havens, had not yet sent their confirmation. Very few Elves dwelt there nowadays- most of their inhabitants had left in what the remaining Elves called the "Great Migration," which ended the Third Age as Elrond, Galadriel, Cirdan, Gandalf, Frodo, Bilbo, and most of the High Elves passed across the sea.

Celeburn was first general- no surprise there. He was already drilling the Brigade. Lasdir remained on guard- patrolling. It was his duty. He would give orders, and he was well respected for the diligence of his job. The Elves would obey. As he was patrolling, he noticed something on the ground.

"What is this? What Elf would have the insolence to drop this on the ground? I feel insulted! Do they think is worth my time to pick this up?" angrily asked Lasdir. He quickly bent down, picked up the crumbled piece of lembas bread, and then he threw it into a disposal tunnel. "What a waste of a good piece of lembas bread," Lasdir stated, now more calm that it had been disposed of. Lasdir began patrolling again. The sun continued to cross through the sky.

Lasdir saw Celibana leave the palace. She gracefully pushed open the gate and left. Lasdir, at first, wondered why she was leaving- but he realized. At the age of 215, every High Elf has to take a magical test to see if they apply for the High Ones or the Military. Lasdir had succeeded his, as had Celeburn, and many other Elves. But the question was- will Celibana succeed? No wonder Celeborn had not left that morning! Celibana, should she fail, may disgrace him forever- and it would certainly embarrass her!

Lasdir started to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time, but he pushed it down. There was no reason to start that now. The Daleks would conquer Middle Earth should he not be vigilant- and possibly if he was vigiliant- and Lasdir had no time for any of that feeling, not now at least. He made some more steps.


	9. Chapter 9: Contact in Dunland

"We are nearing Moria and are almost through Dunland. We shall recruit some of the Dwarves there. They have already sent most of their mithril ahead to Annuminas because of Elessar, which was a mistake, but we shall take them and we shall get the mithril and we shall be VICTORIOUS! FOR MEN! FOR MIDDLE EARTH!" cried Eldarion.

But the sky darkened. The horde looked up- and saw the Dalek ship. Suddenly, out of the ship poured Daleks. Not 1,000, not 2,000, but 5,000,000 Daleks. About 10,000 men vs 5,000,000 Daleks. They should've fled as soon as they saw it. But they stood their ground.

"Incoming! Archers- open fire! Launch arrows!" shouted Eldarion to his archers. Arrows flew up into the sky. But it wasn't enough. The arrows bounced off the forceshields, off the Dalekanium, without denting them.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" cried the Daleks as they landed and began launching their lasers, ki

"CHARGE! BREAK THEM, SMASH THEM, SLASH AT THEM, KILL THEM ALL!" shouted Eldarion as he and 250 Tower Watch of Gondor charged at the Daleks.

"Sir! They are impervious to our arrows! They are protected! I think they are invulnerable! How can we defeat such a powerful foe?" cried one of the archers. As hundreds of men started to fall with no Dalek casualties, Eldarion gave his answer.

"We can't… we have lost. There is no escape against them, however. Fight to the end! Whether it be grim or satisfactory, fight to the end! If we bring even one down with us, call it a victory and a great day! Death! Death!"


	10. Chapter 10: The Rally of the Dwarves

The Dwarves rallied to the word of the herald of Elessar. In Erebor, Thorin III Stonehelm, King Under the Mountain and he was known as "Aule's Visionary," the embodiment of Aule, the Vala of the Earth and Smith and Dwarves, in Middle Earth. He took together all the Dwarves of the Mountain and prepared the Kingdom of Dale for war. A legion of men and Dwarves rallied together, and sent heralds to all the other Kingdoms of the Dwarves. There would be a meeting at the High Pass.

The Dwarves of Ered Luin had begun to dig up more Mithril, and lead by the Dwarven Lord Durin VII, son of Thorin III Stonehelm, they began to march. Their forces were strong and powerful, and equipped with Mithril. They would be meeting up with the other Dwarven Empires at the High Pass to deliver mithril to the Dwarven Empire.

Dwalin set out from Moria with a cavern load of Mithril. He was delivering the Mithril to Annuminas, and from there he would go to the High Pass. He witnessed a portion of the battle against the Daleks near Moria, but quickly fled before the Daleks found him.

And finally, Lord Gloin from the Iron Hills would set out with his Iron and his legions of Dwarves. The largest army of Dwarves on this world was there, and equipped with Mithril, very few would seek to deny them what they thought was their right.

The Iron Might of the Dwarves would use their mithril to wipe out the Daleks. The High Pass was the meeting spot- and unbeknownst to the Dwarves, the Daleks knew this.


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Sacrifice

Eldarion stood alone surrounded by a pile of bodies. The Daleks surrounded him. One of them approached him, keepings its laser pointed at him at all times.

"I am Dalek Y. I am third in command of the destruction of Middle Earth. You are important- the third in command of your Middle Earth resistance. I thought it would be fitting for you to die in this way," stated the Dalek, who had identified himself as Dalek Y.

"Daleks don't have emotions. You think it is fitting? That's an emotion. How come you have these emotions where no other Daleks have them?" asked Eldarion.

"I am more than a Dalek. I am better! I am stronger! The Dalek Emperor constructed me and augmented me to be his personal advisor. To kill in the best possible way, or worst. Emotions bring forward new strategies! The Emperor saw this, and created me! I am incensed by your classification! I WILL EXTERMINATE YOU! WHAT'S MORE, I WILL EXTERMINATE YOU IN THE WAY TO MAXIMUM PAIN! YOUR LAST MOMENTS WILL FEEL LIKE YEARS, DRAGGED ON THROUGH PAINFUL, TORTUROUS AGONY! I AM DALEK Y! I AM THE GREATEST OF DALEKS! EXTERMINATE!"

Eldarion tried to swing his sword, but it was too late. His body fell smoldering to the ground. Within moments, the only thing around his body was scorched grass. He joined ten thousand other men as they left Arda behind forever.


	12. Chapter 12: A New Power Rises

It was nearly sunset. Lasdir sat down on one of the benches. His shift was over. Now he just had to wait for the other guard to arrive. Curuon- it meant Cunning male in Sindarin. Curuon was a thinker, a strategist, but not a particularly good fighter. He was also a Wood Elf- not a High Elf. Overall, he was of a much lower cast than Lasdir was.

Celibana walked out of the hut, as gracefully as she entered. For once, Lasdir payed a closer bit of attention to the way she looked, the way she was. Her blonde hair waved in the wind. She was average height, unlike him, but she made up for it with her shoes. He stopped. He knew what it would lead to. But… he felt like he couldn't…

He would save it for another day. But he got up and followed her- his duty, after all, to escort the family of Celeborn. And anyway, he would've if he hadn't been feeling weird lately. He followed her back to the Palace. Curuon was running late, as usual. He guided her up and she went inside and talked to Celeborn. He heard- he got to hear everything.

"So… I did… really well in the magic test," said Celibana.

"How well? What do you mean, really well? Over a 90?" asked Celeborn, in full knowledge that the highest ever score was Galadriel's 94. But, as of today, only two people knew that that was now incorrect knowledge.

"I got a 97! Which means, I have the strongest magic of any High Elf since the test was instituted in the Second Age!" excitedly said Celibana, with reason to say so. A 97 means she was so skilled in magic, she could probably rearrange the stone in a wall to form a tunnel made out of solid gold- without any practice. She only had to make a wish.

Celeborn didn't respond- he was clearly shocked that Celibana did so well that she even exceeded Galadriel. As that happened, Curuon started to walk up the hill. He couldn't listen in like Lasdir could- he wasn't as high class. So Lasdir went in, quickly informed Celeborn and Celibana that his shift was over, and departed to look at the stars. All night, as he looked at the stars, he could only see Celibana's face.


	13. Chapter 13: The Great Enslavement

Note from the Author: Sorry about the two day delay! My mistake- I was slightly sick. In the future, I will make sure to update once a day, every day.

King Elessar was sitting as the last of the mithril arrived in Annuminas in the early morning. In the last group, carrying the most mithril, came Dwalin.

"Umm… sir… I have something to report," said Dwalin, a powerful and extraverted Dwarven Lord. He was part of the group that killed the Dragon Smaug and reclaimed the Lonely Mountain way over one hundred years ago. If he was this cautious, something must be very wrong. Perhaps a new Balrog had come?

"What happened? Tell me, please. I am curious. Have you discovered another Balrog in the depths of Moria?" asked Elessar.

"No sir. The Gondorian/Rohirrim host was intercepted by a legion of Daleks. They fought bravely. None survived- what's more, little to no Dalek casualties. Eldarion was in that horde, my king. He is dead. There are no more survivors," said Dwalin. As he said it, he stuttered and weeped. This is sad news for us all, thought Elessar. The South Kingdoms of Men can provide nothing more. And 10,000 good men have had their lives wasted.

"SIR! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! A DALEK SPACESHIP HAS LANDED OUTSIDE!" cried a captain of the Arnorian Guard.

"We cannot fight back. I will go out and issue a declaration of surrender. Middle Earth has fallen into the darkness. And there… is no way out. Send the heralds. Tell everyone of our defeat and surrender. The Realm of Men… has failed," said Elessar, and he walked out.

Dwalin fled. He had the mithril and the other Dwarves. They escaped Annuminas under the cover of night while the Daleks spoke to Elessar. They rushed to the High Pass to meet up with the other Dwarf Kings.


	14. Chapter 14: Elessar's Defeat

"Elessar. You have offered surrender. Here are our conditions. I am a suitable representative of the Daleks, as Dalek Z, fourth in command of the Dalek Force attacking this planet. You are Elessar, High King of Men, a suitable representative for Arda. First, Daleks will patrol all of the streets. There will be a strict curfew. During the day, you will all be sent to mines we construct in order to dig up mithril for the Dalek Legions. All of your stores or artefacts of mithril must be sent to us. We require mithril in order to complete our conquests," stated the Dalek, "Give us mithril, and we shall leave Arda in peace after we have taken all of the mithril. Your culture will survive. Your people will survive. You will only lack mithril."

"And if I deny these conditions?" asked Elessar.

"We shall exterminate your family using our maximum pain settings and then innocent people until you accept the conditions. What's more, all the people exterminated will be within your sight. If you never accept the treaty, there will be no life left in Middle Earth. I'm sure you don't want that," said the Dalek.

"Very well. I accept on behalf of the Kingdom of Men. I cannot guarantee the surrenders of the other races, namely the Dwarves and the Elves, but all men will submit to your treaty and begin working." The words came out reluctantly. Elessar did not want to surrender, but then, did he have a choice? The Daleks could not be beaten. He did not want to waste lives where he did not have to. Elessar submitted, and so the Daleks had their second great victory, without blood. Men were defeated. Middle Earth was on the verge of collapse- and this foe was one, that they now knew, that even Sauron could not of beaten.


	15. Chapter 15: A Duel of Races

Lasdir was on patrol duty. He was into a new habit. He would strike up conversations with people wherever he could. He was working his way up. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew his objective was to strike up a conversation with Celibana. But Lasdir had a more important thing on his mind. Celeburn had been sent to lead the West Lorien Brigade, leaving Lasdir to command the East Lorien Brigade.

But that is when they came. The Dalek Ship began to fly down upon East Lorien. Out of the ship emerged a squadron of Daleks- but that was when the West Lorien Brigade arrived to rally with the East Lorien Brigade.

"Daleks! Open fire! Launch arrows, Elves!" cried Celeburn, as he lead the West Lorien Brigade. But that was a futile display of resistance.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" cried the Daleks in absolute symphony. Soon enough, the last of the West Lorien Brigade was running.

"Hold your ground. We call for a negotiation. Should that fail, the magic of the High Ones must be turned to absolute destruction of the Daleks," declared Lasdir, using his authority as the captain of the East Lorien Brigade.

Out of the West Lorien Brigade, only Celeburn and the last of his royal guard made it out. The field was strewn with bodies. Once more, another devastating Dalek victory. They hadn't heard of Eldarion's fate, but they had realized how powerful the Daleks were.

Dalek X emerged as head of the Daleks.

"I am Dalek X. You are humbled. You have surrendered. This makes me happy," said Dalek X, in a gleeful, mad way. "I am glad you came to talk to me. It only makes me happier to kill those who I know. I'm in charge here- second in command of all Daleks invading Arda at the moment. Prepare to be EXTERMINATED! I hope you enjoy the last futile moments of your existence- or rather, CRINGE IN TERROR! YOU CANNOT SURVIVE!"

Lasdir was terrified. He knew this is what Dalek X wanted, to torture him before his death, but he was tortured, tortured well and good. Dalek X fired.


	16. Chapter 16: Shadow and Flame

"Humans. You are now going to be put to work. We have detected multiple points of mithril within the Earth. We have already secured most of these points. Your job is to mine them and secure the mithril for your Dalek masters. We can inflict physical and mental torture. Do not resist. You are disarmed and we have full power over everything that happens. You get to survive. Consider yourselves lucky! I SURE DO! I am very pleased with this success and my army has been ordered to strike out the Blue Mountains and Moria while you are here to secure all the mithril. BEGIN!" shouted Dalek Y to the human taskforce.

The men got to work. They dug quickly and efficiently and began harvesting mithril. The Daleks collected the mithril and brought it to their ships. The humans could not resist, they just obeyed. Soon enough, just to make sure there was no resistance, the Daleks converted them all into Robomen. The harvesting was even quicker. Very soon, they had dug down to the critical depths and began to hit even larger veins of mithril. But with a huge amount of mithril, there came a price. Out of the depths rose a being of shadow and flame.

The Balrog roared. Hundreds of Robomen were slain, including the Roboman King Elessar. It marched up, free to wreak havoc on the world, and the remaining Robomen slaves were evacuated as the Daleks mobilized to destroy the Balrog.

"This creature will not survive! I am Dalek Z! I AM DALEK Z!" cried the Dalek as it shot laser on laser at the Balrog. A flaming whip struck down, Dalek Z flew out of control and smoldered into the ground. But it's eyestalk light was still on, Dalek Z was not beaten yet. Other Daleks attempted to control the Balrog, but they were not strong enough.

"WHAT IS THIS? A CREATURE CAPABLE OF DESTROYING OUR 3RD DALEK LEGION SINGLEHANDEDLY? LAUNCH 5 THRONIC MISSILES IMMEDIATELY!" ordered the Dalek Emperor. The thronic missiles collided head on with the Balrog, and it was destroyed. The only thing left was dust.

"Sir. Scans detect that that was the 9th life form we identified earlier. We will have to deal with a Balrog almost each time we encounter mithril. In the meantime, I will get the surviving Robomen back to work," says a Dalek Commander, addressing Dalek Z. Soon enough, Dalek Z was upright. The Daleks, however, had taken a first hit. The Balrogs would contest Dalek claim for mithril now.


	17. Chapter 17: A Council of Dwarves

Dwalin. Gloin. Durin. Thorin. The three Dwarf Lords of Rhûn. The Seven Dwarf Lords all sat in a circle. They sharpened their axes, and discussed matters of war. In the caverns of the High Pass beneath them, an army of five thousand dwarfs drilled. They were all outfitted in mithril armor due to new discoveries. But soon enough, Dalek Y's ship was just above them. And they were equipped with thronic missiles.

"All Daleks. Deploy. The Dwarves are training- they will not be expecting an attack! You can expect an easy surrender. Dwarves are not as skilled combatants as men- if we demolished ten thousand men, we can slaughter five thousand dwarves!" commanded Dalek Y. They swarmed into the Mountain.

"What the- it's an ambush! All Dwarves, to arms! Prepare to defend yourself against the Dalek intruders!" cried out one of the captains. They raised axes and began throwing their throwing axes, which glanced off the Daleks harmlessly. The lasers started firing- but the Dwarves had mithril, unlike the Men. And mithril was the only substance that Dalek lasers could not penetrate.

Both sides had nearly no casualties. The fighting went on for hours and hours and hours. The Dwarf Lords tried to rally their forces while the Daleks continually put the pressure on. But slowly, the Daleks were winning. Not by getting casualties, but they were researching. They had plans- the Dwarves were just defending.

"Master. Our new research project shows that mithril enhanced beams can penetrate their mithril. We are contacting Dalek Z for shipments immediately. When they arrive, I suggest you recall all Daleks," said one of the Daleks to Dalek Y.

"I DO NOT CARE! THE DWARVES WILL DIE! DALEK Z MUST DELIVER IMMEDIATELY!" boomed Dalek Y in anger.

"Dalek Z has taken a heavy hit against some colossal being from the depths. The mithril shipment may take time… there is another option. We can use the thronic missiles to blow the mountain, Dwarves inside, to shreds. But that will destroy all their valuable mithril that they have harvested for us," said the Dalek.

"FINE! GET DALEK Z!" cried Dalek Y, before he went back to the battle.


	18. Chapter 18: The Survivor

He woke up. His eyes glanced around the room, and he saw that there were people with him. At first, he only saw blurs, but then their faces cleared. Curuon, Thranduil, Celeburn, he thought. Then he looked to the other side of the room. Celibana. He just looked around. Soon enough, he passed back into slumber.

But then he stirred once more. Waking up, he raised his body up, a huge accomplishment for him, and he felt it wracked with pain. But he looked around and now he could think, now he could focus. He began to make a word.

"Hello… I'm alive?" asked Lasdir. Last he remembered, Dalek X had towered over him. Then Dalek X had fired. He had seen many die before when the lasers hit them. None had survived. But he had.

"Celibana used her magic to create a force barrier and used it to protect you. In fact, she is passively doing it now. She is making a force barrier all around Amon Lanc to protect it from the Daleks. If she falters, then all of Amon Lanc will burn and die," said Thranduil. Curuon left the room. Then Celeburn departed, and Thranduil. Only Celibana was left. She smiled.

"Hello… I'd best get back to work," said Lasdir. He smiled too. Then he got up and began to walk out the room. But he collapsed back into the bed- he was still too tired. Celibana walked over to him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll stay here, to keep you company. It's best that someone watches over you to feed you later when you wake up. I'll be taking a nap right here-" she points to the bed next to him, "Wake me up when you are awake," said Celibana. She went down and got into the bed, but Lasdir was already asleep by the time she had pulled over the covers. He had a long and wonderful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: Darkness over Middle Earth

As the mithril shipments arrived, the tides of battle in the High Pass turned. The Daleks drove the Dwarves out. Dwarf corpses lay there, and the Dalek onslaught would not persist. Harvesting the mithril as the Dwarves died made sure that the Dalek victory was absolute- no one could stand in their way.

"You run. We will take our Dwarves and sacrifice ourselves- you wield the power. Every one of you- run!" said the Dwarf Lords of Rhûn.

Dwalin, Gloin, Durin, and Thorin fled with an assembled dwarf legion. They left the mithril behind to make sure that they could run quickly. The place where they would flee to was Erebor, the new home of the Dwarves. But truly, en route to Erebor, they would have to pass through Mirkwood. Either Mirkwood, or the legions of Dalek X.

"We have harvested all mithril. No living Dwarves remain in the High Pass. We have enslaved some of them as Robomen. All mithril in the Ered Luin and Moria is exhausted. There is some in the High Pass. The largest mithril veins are in Mount Gundabad, the great Goblin fortress of the north. There are very few of them left, but it is still guarded," said a reporting Dalek, addressing Dalek Y.

"Send the Robomen to Dalek Z- he will take Gundabad! In the meantime, we will harvest the High Pass of all mithril!" declared Dalek Y. Their operations began shortly.

The war broke across the land that night. The land of Gondor was invaded and sacked. Helm's Deep was thrown down, and the men of Harad and Rhûn tried to defend their lands from the Daleks. They failed. Out of Rhûn came Alatar, and he joined the Daleks in return for his life and a lordship over a fief in Middle Earth. The Dwarf Lords were intercepted and wiped out. Gundabad was besieged. Rivendell and all Eriador was blasted out of existence. The Iron Hills were thrown down. The great city of Caras Galadhon was taken, and Pallando too joined the legions of the Daleks. Everywhere in Middle Earth burned. There was only one place that survived, the Elves in the city of Amon Lanc. In addition, a few human traders and some dwarves dwelt there. Meanwhile, outside of the city, the Daleks were putting their Robomen, Dwarven Robomen, and Hobbit Robomen to work. But Amon Lanc was protected. Celibana focused on its defense every day and every night, even in her sleep. And the hope of all the surviving free people of Middle Earth remained in their hands.


	20. Chapter 20: Lasdir in Amon Lanc

Lasdir awoke in the morning. He got up, and saw Celibana was still asleep. He walked over to her and shook her gently to make sure she got up that morning. She looked up at him, directly into his eyes. Somehow Lasdir got the feeling that she was looking into his head, but he didn't mind. She was beautiful.

"It's time to get up, Celibana. We've both got places to be, and anyway, you told me to do this," said Lasdir. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up slowly. Then she gracefully walked out of the room, he presumed so she could get him food. In the meantime, Lasdir still hadn't fully recovered, so he returned to his bed and closed his eyes.

40 winks later, he woke up. Celibana stood over him with his breakfast. She seemed angry. She placed the breakfast down and left the room. Lasdir quickly ate it up, drunk some water, and went outside. He was shocked- he had not expected such a drastic change to Amon Lanc since he had fallen unconscious.

Around the luscious Elven city was a massive dome. It was transparent, and Lasdir realized it must be the shield Celibana made. In the city, everything was as it normally was, except there were many tents in place of views, and it was way more crowded.

What's more, outside the dome, Daleks flew around. A siege. All the land was burnt and spoilt. There was nothing left, besides Amon Lanc. It was the true last refuge of the survivors of Middle Earth. The destruction appeared to be absolute. There was nothing left, no living beings outside. Just Daleks. Or at least, that was what Lasdir thought.

The Dalek's slave mining force was working. They had been mining mithril nonstop all last night. They would simply keep on working and working.

"Continue harvesting! We have reached 50% of estimated required mithril level to begin destruction of the Time Lords!" declared Dalek Y to the Robomen. They were piling the mithril onto the ships and launching it into the Dalek Emperor's command ship. The mithril would be equipped onto the Daleks and they would have the power to overthrow the Time Lords of Gallifrey once and for all.

But the mithril was not taken without a cost. A Balrog emerged from the depths, and roared as it reared its ugly head. The flaming whip struck the ground and caused an explosion of rocks. But this time, the Daleks were prepared.

"Use mithril enhanced beams! They must be capable of destroying the Balrog!" declared Dalek Y. The beams fired and the Balrog was destroyed. One of the greatest possibilities for resistance, the Balrogs of the depths, would not be capable of withstanding the new Dalek might.

"Continue maximum collecting. We have outposts across the land. We should be at required capacity within three days, peak capacity in a week. This rate will ONLY accelerate! Continue! Continue! Continue!" shouted Dalek Y.


	21. Author's Note

**I know I have been away for approx. 1 year now.**

 **I've actually had quite a few more chapters unreleased, so I'll be posting them now. I have been working towards becoming a better writer and while this certainly isn't my best attempt, I've decided to continue going forward with it.**

 **The hiatus was mainly induced by my own laziness, so sorry about that, but I'll try to get back to posting 1 chapter per day.**

 **To help compensate, I think I'll post 3 chapters today.**

 **In addition: from now on, the story is bringing more elements from Doctor Who and also elements from the Silmarillion into the mix. If you haven't watched Doctor Who or read the Silmarillion, that's ok, it might be harder to understand.**

 **In addition, the Doctor Who part should function whether you follow pre-50th anniversary canon or post-50th anniversary canon (I am an ardent supporter of the former option, but I don't want to impose upon those who do enjoy the latter).**


	22. Chapter 21: The Time Lords

They gathered together. The Time Lords of Gallifrey. They had important matters to discuss. Very important. The most important they had had in a very long time.

"Fellow Time Lords. The Daleks have pulled back their surge, just as we are about to unleash our legions. They are playing defensively and hitting and running in ambush technique. What is going on? Where is the main Dalek army hiding?" inquisitioned Rassilon, Lord of the Time Lords and the First President of Gallifrey, until his death and revival.

"Oh great Rassilon! Four Dalek ships currently orbit Arda. They appear to have invaded the world, despite us never touching it! They must have detected something valuable on the surface," said one of the Council.

"Well then. Send an agent. The best we have available to send. I don't care who, but I need intel on the Dalek's plans. And then I need them to be stopped. Whatever it is, it can't be good if they would give up fighting a war they were winning to take it," ordered Rassilon. The rest of the Council left to collect an agent.

"Ummm… Mr. Doctor, I think we have a deal. You go to Arda, learn the Daleks plans, stop them if possible, and then contact us. We shall discuss further when you contact us. Good luck," said one of the high ranking Time Lords to the Doctor. The Doctor was a renegade Time Lord. He had broken their laws many times, and yet he always strived for the good of mankind. Maybe, in this case, he would beat his old enemy, the Daleks.

The Doctor got in T40 Tardis, and with the familiar whir of justice, it dematerialized. It would soon, after journeying through the Time Vortex, materialize in Arda to begin the quest to beat the Daleks.

The Time Lords were coming to Middle Earth. But they were not the only force preparing to take action against the Dalek intruders.


	23. Chapter 22: The Valar

Upon the mountain of Taniquetil in the western continent of Aman on the planet Arda, Manwe Sulimo, Lord of the Valar, the Wind King, watched Middle Earth burn across the Great Sea. And he wept. But he knew now was not the time for tears. Now was the time to rend the Daleks asunder in a cataclysmic destruction of their ships. He was a god of Middle Earth, he had helped in its forging. He had protected it from the traitor within. Now, he was to protect it from the outsider, the intruding Daleks.

"Now is the time. Ulmo, the Sea King. We need your aid in defeating the invaders. Aule, the Smith, Lord of the Earth. Avenge your Dwarven Sons by bringing mountains upon the foul Daleks. Orome, the beasts in the forests must rise up and join our hunt. Mandos, let your prophecies of doom fall upon these invaders and judge them to be banished to a fate worse than Morgoth himself. Lorien, show us your dreams and desires, and we can wield them to defeat the Daleks. Tulkas, the Champion, use your fists and break the Dalek ships in half and shatter their legions. Varda, my wife, may the stars align in our favor. Yavanna, Fruit Giver, may the fruit of victory be ours to taste. Nienna, the Weeper, may you not mourn the death of the Daleks. Este, the Gentle, may our wounds heal and Middle Earth be restored. Vaire, the Weaver, may time be weaved to create our victory. Vana, the Ever Young, may the power of nature and the wild collide with the Daleks. And lastly, Nessa, the Dancer, may we have our victory upon this day. We are the Aratar! We are the Exalted Ones! Do the Daleks think they have a chance? On this day, I shall begin the steps by returning the continent of Aman into the sight of men. I shall restore us to ARDA!" spoke Manwe Sulimo. The other Valar applauded him, and then the skyline changed.

In a roaring of waves, he moved the continent from one place into the dimension of Middle Earth. And then, and approached Middle Earth, with all of his maia at his side. They were going to take back Middle Earth and liberate the race of men and Elves and Dwarves and Hobbits that they strived to create.

The Doctor's Tardis in Middle Earth. Valinor restored to its place of being. Suddenly, the Daleks went on high alert. But they were not alone in stirring…


	24. Chapter 23: The Void

From his throne within the Void, Iluvatar, the legendary Planet Forger, began to stir, for the first time in years. He had wrote out every bit of Arda's history up until the end of the third age. Now, he was not expecting this. But when he would awake, Arda would be truly rent asunder. He could break entire continents and pull them into the Void. He truly was the power behind the throne, the ruler of the Valar. And he was awakening.

But he was not alone in the Void to stir. The giant shackled destroyer of worlds, Melkor, known as Morgoth Bauglir, saw the Doors of Night weaken due to the Dalek Invasion. Ever trying to free himself from his bonds, Morgoth would want nothing less than returning to Arda, and destroying the Valar permanently. If Iluvatar was the Power behind the Throne, he was the one who wished to destroy that throne. He was escaping.

Also within the Void were thousands of Daleks. Due to a temporal distortion, these Daleks, who had been sucked into the void after the 2006 Battle of Canary Wharf, were in the Void. And should any gate the Void open, more Daleks would surge through.

But they were of little concern to Melkor or Iluvatar. Once either of them got through, Middle Earth would be in grave danger regardless of who won. The stakes were growing every second. If the Daleks win, they have a guarantee of defeating the Time Lords in the Time War. If Iluvatar, the Valar, and the Elves win, Middle Earth will be a ruin, and the Daleks will have lost the Time War. If Melkor wins, the Daleks will lose the Time War but the Time Lords will have to deal with him before he destroys Gallifrey. And if the lone Doctor wins… then over a field of blood and corpses, the Time Lords shall win the Time War. No matter who wins, millions will die, innocent or not, and thousands of innocents already have.


	25. Chapter 24: The End of the Beginning

"Alright Elves, to arms. We are going to have to be prepared in case the Daleks manage to break through. We have some miners and we have hit mithril- the only metal that can resist the daleks blasts. Instead of making armor and watching it die to the improved Daleks - like the Dwarves, we make arrows that should pierce their armor and destroy them. Do you understand?" asked Lasdir, to the East Lorien Brigade. With the fall of the West Lorien Brigade, Celeburn would've been appointed the new leader. But apparently, he wasn't because he believed that no matter how much we proceeded, the Daleks would always win. Lasdir thought he was wrong. That's why Lasdir was promoted instead. He turned around and saw the Elves were going to begin the forging of the mithril arrows. They were completing his orders. Everything was turning against them… until he saw the stranger.

Walking towards him with that swagger that he had never seen before. Undoubtedly not an elf. Casual, but tall. Not a dwarf or halfling. Human would be Lasdir's first assumption, but he did not recognise the figure, nor did he understand how one could be so relaxed after almost their entire species was enslaved.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And I've come to save your world."

*10th Doctor introduction theme plays… even though this is probably the War Doctor or maybe the Eighth Doctor… the names flash across the screen against the Time Vortex background… the TARDIS flies center screen as the blue turns red…*

*This story has only just begun.*


	26. Chapter 25: Transmission of the Daleks

"Dalek X, Dalek Y, Dalek Z. I am addressing you now as I have detected… a temporal anomaly in Amon Lanc, the only remaining stronghold. However, first, I would like to congratulate your work.

Dalek X, your recent subjugation of the Southern Realms was, although easy, essential. I have calculated that with these additional slaves, it is most likely tomorrow that we will have enough to defeat the Timelords, and less than five days before we have mined all of the Mithril that will undoubtedly give us control over the universe.

Dalek Y, you have excellently commanded our miners. So far we have dealt with two Balrogs. I expect two more to be destroyed tomorrow and soon they will all be gone. I also am glad that the siege of Amon Lanc is preventing anyone from leaving.

And Dalek Z, you have successfully conquered Mount Gundabad. I order you to perform a full sweep of the underground of Middle Earth to map out potential mithril locations, kill any hiding goblins or dwarves, and most likely kill Balrogs too.

However, the main reason I am communicating with you is for the temporal anomaly. Without a shadow of a doubt, the Time Lords are intervening. Worse, I believe they have sent the one known as the Doctor. He showed us there were other lifeforms and caused the Time War to begin with. Now, he die here, from where it shall end. The prime directive for this mission now is to eliminate the Doctor. This is to be placed above conquering Amon Lanc, neutralising Balrogs, or even maintaining mining operations."

The Dalek Emperor finished this transmission to its three subordinates.


	27. Chapter 26: Council of the Elves

"The Doctor? What kind of a name is that?"

"My name."

"... Who are you, really?"

"Someone who knows the Daleks. Someone who has beaten the Daleks time and time again. I'm here to save you."

"... Why should we trust you?"

"You don't have to, if you'd want to die. I really don't see another alternative."

"We can outlast them! Celibana can maintain her shield indefinitely -"

"You'll starve. Anyway, they'll just leave after they've got what they've come for and literally blow up this planet, killing you all regardless of your magical shield. They are undoubtedly technologically superior. You need my help."

"Fine then. Tell me what you would do."

I looked at this 'Doctor.' I didn't know if I could trust him, but I didn't have a choice. He looked me dead in the eyes.

"Get me a council of the Elven leaders."

It was less than an hour later when all the surviving Elven leaders had gathered to discuss matters with this 'Doctor', supposed bringer of our salvation. Thranduil, Lord of Mirkwood. Celeborn, the Lord of Amon Lanc. Celibana, newly appointed as the heir to Amon Lanc. Two seats at the council were notably empty. One would've gone to Elladan, or Elrohir, whichever of Elrond's twin sons decided to arrive. But Rivendell was overrun, and they were dead now. Finally, the last seat would've gone to any other high ranking noble Elf to spare. But Celeburn refused to come. He simply would not because he believed there was no longer any chance of victory. And the only other candidate, Legolas, did not return from his last journey.

"Well, is this everyone?" asked the Doctor. "Let's get started then."

"So… Doctor. How can you save us from these… Daleks?" asked Thranduil.

"It's hard to describe, but I have a ship that can travel through time and space - and on land - and can carry an infinite amount of your soldiers."

"What?" asked Celeborn, curious.

"I call it my TARDIS. It's how I got here. The Daleks are threatening the very stability of this universe, because of their mithril harvesting. They are using it to significantly augment their powers."

"How do we know we can trust you?" I asked.

"... You can't, really. I've helped and saved people before, but you don't have proof of that. What I know… is that you need my help. We have to beat the Daleks. I'm doing this for your good and the good of the universe."

"Lasdir, apologies, but we are going to trust this Doctor. I cannot see an alternative solution," said Thranduil.

"Great! So… do any of you guys have a plan?" asked the Doctor.

"Do you mean you do not have a plan?" inquired Celeborn.

"Not yet…" he said, scratching the back of his head in shame.

The room fell silent. A few minutes later, he broke the silence.

"Wait. I can make you trust me."


	28. Chapter 27: Dalek Advances

"Ered Luin completely harvested of mithril. Required mithril levels raised to 88% complete. 43% of estimated mithril in Middle Earth is now in Dalek hands," stated one subordinate Dalek to Dalek Y.

"GOOD. YES. This is going extremely, extremely well. I can feel all the SUFFERING! THE DEATH! THE GLORY OF THE DALEKS!"

Dalek Y was flying over the Ered Luin as the last of the Robomen were being moved. They would go to the High Pass, or Gundabad, or Moria. Those were the locations of the three most prominent remaining mithril veins. They had already cleared the Balrogs in the High Pass and Gundabad. All was set for total Dalek supremacy.

But finally, it happened.

"Dalek Y! Dalek Y! Sensors indicate seismic disturbance within the sea!"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Why was this not PREDICTED?!"

"It is clearly not natural!"

"WHAATTT? This must be the Doctor's doing! Dalek X is supposed to have him dead by now. Get the thronic missiles to bring down that shield."

"Understood. I will report. But what of the seism-"

"IT IS OF NO IMPORTANCE! If the Doctor is dead, it will certainly stop."

It was not the Doctor causing these disturbances.

At the depths of the ocean, Ulmo marched. His mere footsteps were shaking this world as he prepared to return to Middle Earth for the first time in eons.

Aule journeyed through the depths of the world, approaching the Misty Mountains through tunnels so deep that even Dwarves could not delve so far.

Manwe flew above, ready to seize the control of the skies from the Daleks and their petty fleet of spaceships.

And the rest, waiting on Valinor, prepared a route skipping through the fabric of this reality using the power of Lorien.

The Daleks would have no idea what would hit them.


	29. Chapter 28: Continue

"Celibana, are you alright?" I asked. It had been ten minutes since the council meeting. The Doctor had vanished, and Celibana was almost trying to appear less attractive. She seemed stressed.

"Yeah. It's just… maintaining this shield is getting harder and harder. I don't know how much longer I can hold it off for."

"Don't worry. We've got mithril arrows. We'll tell you when it's ok for you to stop. Then you can make your magic… more offensive. We can beat the Daleks. We just need more time - and that's exactly what you're providing."

"The Daleks are constantly blasting the shield. And maybe they can't feel it, but I'm getting weaker… and weaker… the more hurt the shield takes, the harder it is to maintain. They are dealing great damage to it…"

"You can do this! If anyone can do this, it's you! You have a higher magic test than Galadriel, you're the highest elf ev-"

"That's not true."

"What do you mean, that's not true?"

"My score isn't the highest ever. They based the score on a rate from 0-100, where 0 is the amount of magic an average human possesses, and then there is 100. We are the Noldor. An average Noldor scores between 60-80, which although high, is nothing compared to the Vanyar, the First Elves. They score between 70-90 on average, and their king, Ingwe, has a score of a 100. His score is the highest ever. Mine is second for ELVES alone, but there are so much more better than me."

"SO what? Ingwe has not stepped on Middle Earth's shores since the War of the Wra-"

"Neither has Manwe, or the Aratar, or any Vala. The average score for a Maia, a lesser deity, is over 500. Sauron had nearly 1000. Or an Istar, like Gandalf or Saruman, had around 850. Manwe, the Greatest of the Aratar himself has a score of over 9000. He is around one hundred times stronger than me magically."

"SO? The creator of this world and the most powerful being not in the Void is only one hundred times stronger than you! You can do this. Trust me."

"Thank you, Lasdir… you don't… know how much this means to me."  
"You don't know what this means to me," I finished.


	30. Chapter 29: The Oncoming Storm

The Dalek Emperor was on its flagship. A transmission came in.

"Attention, Emperor. This is Dalek X. I am requesting a full thronic bombardment on Amon Lanc where the Elves have fortified. Dalek Y has requested to me, as current siege commander, that this decision be made. It should be enough to shatter the shields, or at least weaken and panic the Elves inside."

"This decision is granted. Fire seven thronic missiles at Amon Lanc," the Dalek Emperor stated, both to Dalek X and to two Daleks manning the terminals for firing the missiles. They immediately began to do their job without question.

"Firing missiles."

Seven thronic missiles fired off, impacting into Celibana's shield. She faltered, and stumbled to the ground.

"Celibana!" I shouted, and reached over. If the shield fell, all of Amon Lanc would be doomed to the Daleks. Then I heard the war cry.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The shield was broken. It was too late. The Daleks were attacking Amon Lanc. I grabbed a quiver of mithril arrows and pulled my bow from my back and put it in my hand. I had one thing left to say now.

"ELVES! Fire at will!"


	31. Chapter 30: Battle of Amon Lanc (Part 1)

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The battle for Amon Lanc had began. The Daleks would undoubtedly win unless the Doctor returned with some form of help. But I knew if I was to die on this day, I would die killing Daleks. I drew forward my bow and ran forward while nocking a mithril arrow. That's when the first volley was launched. I looked up as several Daleks were impacted. They seemed to fly out of control and crash onto the ground. Who knows how many Elves those crashes would kill. I fired my arrow and looked around, seeing the Elven casualties.

"My vision is impaired! I cannot see! Aghghgh!" screamed the Dalek I'd hit as it plummeted to the ground. But each Dalek casualty didn't matter. They were swarming everywhere and so many Elves were being destroyed. The Daleks were winning.

"Exterminate them all!" declared one Dalek. Clearly it was leading the charge. I nocked an arrow and let it loose aimed directly at that Dalek's dome.

Time seemed to slow down as the Dalek realised the arrow was inbound. It didn't even try to move - it would've been too slow anyhow - but merely waited. The arrow grew nearer, and nearer. I held my breath.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek fired, blasting the arrow into thousands of pieces. My shot failed. I tried to grab another arrow but I had to tumble to the side as Dalek fire was overwhelming. That's when I heard the voice of Thranduil boom.

"Fall back to the council room! I repeat - fall back! We are retreating! We can hopefully maintain stability inside!" I ran back to the council room, following Thranduil's orders. Once there, one hundred elves crammed into a small space with a few human and dwarf survivors. I looked around.

"Where is Celibana?"

"She's not here, so… she's outside," said Thranduil.

"WHAT?" said both me and Celeborn at the exact same time.

"She's most likely already did. We need you, Lasdir," said Thranduil.

"Not as much as she needs me right now!" I replied.

"Go get her. She's my daughter and she needs saving. Anyway, she should still have enough energy to make a half decent shield around this room," said Celeborn.

I leapt outside and there were Daleks everywhere. That's when the shield formed behind me. Celeborn must be convincing all the Elves to channel their energy as one to make a shield. I knew it didn't have much time before collapsing without Celibana's potent magic amplifying its strength. I leapt aside from one Dalek's blast and ran, using my reflexes and magic to help dodge their beams.

"Exterminate!" The cry was almost driving me insane. Finally, I found her. She was unconscious, barely a few feet from where I'd left her. I grabbed her and leapt behind an alleyway, buying a brief few seconds.

Those brief few seconds were spent looking at her beautiful face, before I tried to wake her up. The Daleks were coming.

"Seek, locate, and destroy!" "Exterminate!" "Destroy the enemies of the Daleks!"

Their war cries would not stop. And they only grew louder as the Daleks grew closer.

"Lasdir… is… is that you?" she asked, barely awake.

"Yes, it's me. This is the end, Celibana."

"... What do you… mean?"

"Unless you can perform some magic to save us, the Daleks will kill us both."

"I can't… not right now… too… weak…"

Two Daleks came around the side, and each raised their blasters. I could almost hear them breathing. It was a weird whir that I had never quite heard before. But Daleks, obviously, could not be alive. They were literally made of metal.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Two lasers flew towards me and Celibana - and that's when it appeared. A blue box fell from the sky and blocked the lasers before colliding with the two Daleks, destroying them. The door opened, revealing an incredibly large room, and there stood the Doctor, with two other figures. I immediately recognised them as two people presumed dead since the start of the Dalek invasion - Legolas and Gimli.

"You've got to get in. Trust me - I'm the Doctor."


	32. Chapter 31: Battle of Amon Lanc (Part 2)

"Woah, this thing is bigger on the inside."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Gimli said that as soon as he entered, and then Legolas said 'That's because you're short,'" quickly responded the Doctor. Legolas and Gimli chuckled.

"Well, hey there, elves! You're lucky we saved you then," said Gimli, who followed it up with, "Legolas, add two to the save count. Mines higher than yours now!"

"I saved them too, Gimli, so, nice try. 51-50 once more."

"..."

I looked around. This room had things that boggled my mind. A pillar that seemed to move without falling, without being pushed. Buttons everywhere that lit up and made lights glow. Everything was… so advanced.

"What is this?"

"This is my TARDIS."

"What… does it do?"

"It can travel through time and relative dimensions in space."

"Then let's get back to the council room before they slaughter everyone!"

I looked over at Celibana, who was lying back in a chair, most likely asleep or unconscious again. I settled down next to her. That magic must've really exhausted her. The Doctor began to speak again.

"Right. Councilroom - the present."

The machine whirred and suddenly he said,

"We're here."

"But… but Doctor! Nothing has move…"

The Doctor merely opens the door.

"Pretty cool, right?" said Legolas, "It literally travels through space and time. The Doctor came to save us before the Daleks razed Fangorn Forest where me and Gimli were travelling."

I took Celibana and carried her through the doors. The arrival of the Doctor, Gimli, and Legolas certainly triggered reactions with many of the Elves, as well as me and Celibana's surprise appearances.

"I'm back," I said, "and I've brought some friends with me."

"Legolas! My… my son!" cried Thranduil. He ran - like Elves never do - and hugged his son. He was nearly crying. "I thought… I thought you were dead."

"Not yet, dad."

"Lasdir! Is Celibana alright?" said Celeborn, clearly concerned for his daughter.

"She's alive but unconscious at the moment," I responded.

"Well there's problem number one. The Daleks will break through our shield in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

The next sound was the sound of a shield shattering, followed quickly by a sound I had learned to dread. Four syllables, each conveying death and destruction and pure hatred. A sound that made me know the Daleks were coming.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Time seemed to slow down. The Dalek rays fired in, and the massacre began. There was a cry - from the Doctor, I think - of "GET TO THE TARDIS!" but it seemed impossible to move. Within just a few moments, half the Elves in the room were dead. I watched as the already disheartened Celeburn raised his hands in surrender and get blasted, dead. The end times had come for the Elven people.

That's when the light shined through. The roof collapsed, and one seemingly elderly man fell through. He whirled out a staff and pulled out a blade - Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer, forged in Gondolin by Turgon himself, so the legends go. Then the new figure spoke, his voice booming, most likely even intimidating the Daleks.

"You… Shall… Not… PASS!"


	33. Chapter 32: The Storm

"Dalek Y! Unnatural disturbances detected in the crust of the planet!" stated one Dalek to its commanding officer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT IS GOING ON?! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!" screamed Dalek Y. Dalek Y was currently in the High Pass, and they were finishing extracting all the minerals within. He left the High Pass and examined the mountain where it was under. He could sense the seismic disturbances even now. Then, as he stared upon the mountain of Caradhras, greatest of the Misty Mountains, he saw it crumble into pieces. Emerging from it was the figure of a bearded man, twenty foot tall, wielding a hammer. The rocks spun up and flew around him, an embodiment of his might. Aule, Lord of the Earth and creator of Dwarves, had come.

"The Aratar have come! Rise, brethren, and let us show these foolish invaders how true warriors fight!"

From the sea stepped forth another god, Ulmo, who unleashed a barrage of waves all over Middle Earth. Every body of water was lashing out against the Daleks and destroying them. Dalek Y felt a sudden burst of wind, and it fell to the ground. Although yet intact, the power of this strike had undoubtedly not just devastated the Dalek horde, it had massacred them. Their aerial superiority was lost. Massive areas of terrain were hostile, and they fought god-like entities.

"Emperor! This is an emergency transmission from Dalek Y! WE ARE IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE! WE NEED HELP! HELP US! WE NEED SUPPORT!"

However, unbeknownst to Dalek Y, or any of the other Daleks on Middle Earth, the Dalek Emperor was busy at that moment in time. For his position on the ship stood exactly across from that of Manwe, Lord of the Vala and of the Sky.

"Who are you?" inquisitioned the Emperor to his foe.

"I am Manwe Sulimo, Lord of the Vala, Greatest of the Aratar, Master of the Skies. I have come here to destroy you and your measly space ship. This war has gone on long enough, and I have defeated foes far greater than you."

"You are foolish! The Daleks will not be defeated by the likes of you!"

"Oh please. I could beat the Daleks and come home for lunch."

"... You are nothing!"

Manwe pulled out a sword, gleaming, as it made at the dawn of time out the purest metal Iluvatar could imagine. He raised it to the roof of the ship, and pointed it directly at the Dalek Emperor.

"Bring it on then," he declared.

"Master! Master! Several of our ships are falling down for unknown reasons!"

"WHAT? Explain! Explain!"

"It appears our adversary used incredibly potent magic!"

"... How powerful is he?"

"His magic level is over 9000!"

"Then we have no choice. Prepare the Cruciform."

 **Author's OOC Note: You probably noticed I have been uploading 2 chapters per day for the last couple of days now. This is because I am so far ahead in writing that I felt I could do this. However, over the next few weeks I will be on holiday. I will try and make sure I can get one chapter out every day if possible, but if not, please don't kill me and I will have two chapters the next day, ready to go. Thank you for putting up with my terrible writing!**


	34. Chapter 33: Fully Operational

One strike of Glamdring and a Dalek fell down to the ground. The wizard's staff conjured lightning, that evaporated the others.

"Mithrandir!" cried Thranduil, "At long last, you have come to our aid."

"Gandalf! Back again, I see!" stated Gimli, not surprised.

"I am not Mithrandir, nor am I Gandalf. They are merely names, alibis, I have used. I would rather use my original name now, for I am Olorin, the Dreamer, the wisest of the Maia, and a servant of Manwe. I returned to Valinor and retook my station as Olorin after the events of the War of the Ring. I am no longer Gandalf. I am beyond Gandalf. And now I have come to aid you as the host of Valinor has come to Middle Earth once more."

I was shocked. The host of Valinor returns. The Aratar. The Vala. I was so shocked I didn't see the small, squidlike creature. It leapt for Thranduil and before anyone could react, it had suffocated him.

"Watch out!" I cried, nocking an arrow. But it didn't matter. Olorin had already killed the fiend.

"... The actual Dalek," said the Doctor. "The Daleks you have faced are merely residing within armored casings, but these are the real things. The controllers. The organic life. That doesn't matter now."

That is when something no one expected happened. A second TARDIS appeared - and emerging from it was someone who looked younger than the Doctor.

"I am the Doctor, and I need to speak to the Doctor."

"What is it, future version of myself? And how are we not creating a paradox?"

"This action may weaken the barrier between this world and the Void, but I will be quick. This is very important. The Dalek Emperor has the Cruciform. This device - a prototype of a reality bomb I have recently destroyed - is capable of generating Z-Neutrino energy in such a capability to destroy energy and matter, even though such an act should be impossible. It can physically edit anything out of existence. The Emperor planned to unveil it as a surprise at the final invasion of Gallifrey - where I could not intervene due to the Time Lock - but the Emperor is using it here instead due to all of this intervention. I warn you - beware the Cruciform. It's power goes beyond anything you have ever seen before. With enough energy - which he would need an intense gravitational alignment of planets to use - the Cruciform could destroy all things. Good luck."

The mysterious figure returned to his TARDIS and vanished.

"And now I see why the Master ran. He knew the capabilities of the Cruciform. The Daleks literally can edit us out of existence. Not even a Time Lord could survive or regenerate from that fate. We don't have much time left," said the Doctor.

Meanwhile, within the Void, an ancient barrier cracked. The paradox. One crack. The voice of a being ancient and powerful spoke then in its indecipherable voice.

" **.** "


	35. Chapter 34: Aule, Lord of Rock

Dalek X was watching. The full host of the Valar, in the thousands of ships of the Teleri, were stepping onto Middle Earth. Ulmo and Aule had joined their legions, and Manwe was fighting the Dalek Emperor on board the flagship. This was the force they needed to defeat the Daleks. The advantage had turned against them. But the Daleks would not surrender. The Daleks would prove victorious.

"Dalek Z. Your current status?"

"I was at Amon Lanc, however, the situation there is negative. Due to the Doctor and another's intervention, we suffered heavy casualties. The remaining Daleks and I are discussing strategy. Dalek Y has informed me the situation is worse where you are."

"THIS IS DALEK Y! MAXIMUM EMERGENCY! UNDER ASSAULT FROM BEING CLASSIFIED AS AULE!"

Dalek Y dashed to the side as Aule approached.

"Behold - the power of the Valar!" bellowed Aule as he raised his hammer, and smashed it into the ground. All around Dalek Y pieces of earth came up and formed into constructs that looked like rock Dwarves.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Dalek Y fired off two beams and two constructs fell.

"You want to go, Dalek? I'll show you how I fight!" stated Aule. His voice was imperative and suddenly the mass of the fallen constructs flew up into his hand, forming a javelin. He chucked the javelin directly at Dalek Y.

"You will be EXTERMINATED! You will DIE! A horrid and painful DEATH! DIE! DIE! YOU WILL DIE! NOTHING CAN SURVIVE! PAIN AND DEATH!" shouted Dalek Y. The spear crashed down, impaling the lower reaches of Dalek Y's frame. Dalek Y was knocked off balance, but that didn't stop it from firing another laser towards Aule.

Aule merely raised a rock from the earth, blocking the laser but breaking into pieces.

"Please. I created the stuff of this world, and I control everything I made. There is nothing you can do to defeat me, foolish creature." All of the rock fragments flew directly at Dalek Y. They were mere moments away from crushing that creature when it spoke once more.

"EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!"

The rocks crashed into thin air.

That temporal shift. There was one, very small side effect. One crack in a barrier in the Void. And an ancient and powerful voice spoke.

"" 


	36. Chapter 35: Come in, Dalek Y!

"Dalek Y! Come in, Dalek Y!" screamed Dalek Z, before making his announcement. "All Daleks under my command - retreat into Moria and prepare for a siege. Mithril extraction levels have reached enough capacity to augment all Daleks. We will await extraction." Dalek Z flew down towards Moria - but as he approached the gate, he had foolishly forgotten what was next to it. A small body of water.

"Melon!" declared Dalek Z and the door opened. "Now enter!" it said, but the water lashed out. One Dalek was pulled directly in and destroyed instantly. Ulmo, Lord of Water rose forth. His terrifying form gazed upon the Daleks.

"I will destroy you. No one harms the Children of Iluvatar and lives to tell the tale."

A torrent of water, formed into one blast. A Dalek was blown back and into the wall where it exploded. The water splashed up before reforming and waterlogging another Dalek.

"... You will be exterminated!" Dalek Z screamed. The Daleks all fired volleys of blasts at Ulmo, and they all impacted him. But Ulmo didn't get hurt, nor did he care.

"My trident is long and stronger than any of you! I will pierce you all with its three prongs!" bellowed Ulmo. He pulled out a massive trident and spun it around in the air before impaling one of the Daleks. Then he unleashed his water powers and used it to amplify the might of the trident. The Daleks were being slaughtered.

"EXTERMINATE!" Dalek Z fired off more beams. Ulmo swung his trident at incredible speed and parried each hit.

"You don't know how long I have fought to protect this world. If you think I'm going to give it up to creatures like you, you have no idea what you walked into." Ulmo's power of water decimated all of the remaining Daleks save Dalek Z.

"ALL ORBITING SHIPS! FIRE THRONIC MISSILES" screamed Dalek Z. It was panicing, afraid, fearing its own death. Ulmo merely laughed.

"Calling for help, now? Silly Dalek. Nothing can stop me." Ulmo raised his trident, ready to chuck it at Dalek Z and destroy the Dalek forever. That's when Ulmo caught sight of the four large objects trailing down towards him.

"You think little flying rocks will stop me? I'll show you," stated Ulmo deeply. He raised up a massive wall of water straight between him and the missiles. But the way his face changed when the missiles passed straight through it. Ulmo began to move his trident to block the missiles, but as he was still moving it, the first detonated right on him. The very ground - the fabric of the world - shook, and smoke blocked out all vision. Dalek Z watched intently as the smoke would not clear.

Then, a trident flew out and impaled Dalek Z against the rocks. The eyestalk shut off - turning from blue to black. The smoke cleared and Ulmo emerged - unscratched.

"And I thought that might actually hurt."

But the shaking of the world had another impact. The barrier was weakening. Weak enough to get another crack from this event. One more crack on the barrier. And thus the ancient and powerful voice spoke once more.

" **Three more cracks before my freedom.** "

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry, I was away and did not realise I would not possess wif-i. My wi-fi is back online now, so I am going to upload 2 chapters. In addition, at the end of the previous two chapters, you would notice a "". That was supposed to be in an encoded font as an Easter Egg, but from now on it is open because apparently that doesn't work. Thank you for your patience with my writing.


	37. Chapter 36: A New Ally

Eonwe flew down to the fortress of Amon Lanc, where he found the survivors.

"Olorin! Friend! Elves! You yet live," said Eonwe in delight.

"Eonwe, great herald of my master Manwe! I am glad to see you right now," responded Olorin, and he ran up to hug him.

I looked down at Celibana, who was finally awake and next to me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Quite a lot. But we beat the Daleks back from here. We defeated them, Celibana. We defeated them," I said, hugging her. She looked me in the eyes, and hugged me back.

"How did we beat them?"

"Gandalf - ahem, Olorin - unleashed incredibly powerful magic. Plus, the Doctor brought Legolas and Gimli back," I said, still hugging her.

"My daughter! You are awake!" said Celeborn. He ran up to her and looked at her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright, dad. I'm alive, that's good," she responded, cheerfully. "Would you… mind if I continued talking to Lasdir?" she followed up, with only a moment of hesitation.

She likes me back.

She likes me back.

Oh Elbereth, she actually likes me back.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing, you are an enjoyable elf to talk to," she replied.

"Same with you," I said afterwards. I looked into her eyes and it became obvious just how much we liked each other. I looked around and that's when I saw Celeborn watching me. He was giving me the elven death stare. That is when Eonwe spoke up again.

"Now Manwe has requested that you come closer to the brawl. According to Lorien's analysis of the Dalek plans and transmissions, only one of their commanders remains that needs to be beat into submission. I can take you there very quick-"

"ORR… I can take you all there in my TARDIS," said the Doctor.

"I agree. The TARDIS moves instantaneously and can fit everyone. It's a move the Daleks will never see coming!" I said.

"Actually, they will expect it. But the thing is - it's quicker and they won't see where it arrives," retorted the Doctor.

"Very well… who are you?" replied Eonwe.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, and then walked over and opened up the TARDIS doors.

"He's someone who's fought the Daleks before. He travels through time and defeats them. Now he's here to help us defeat the Dalek incursion," I said.

"Well then. Everyone - into the… TARDIS?" asked and ordered Eonwe at the exact same time.

"Yep, TARDIS," replied the Doctor. Everyone rushed inside - there were many cries of "It's bigger on the inside!" - and it dematerialised.

But with the barrier breaking, another crack appeared. And thus, an ancient and powerful voice rung out throughout the Void.

" **Two more before I am free.** "


	38. Chapter 37: The Rage of Tulkas

Dalek X stared at the foe facing him. Tall, strong, muscular. Tulkas, the Champion of the Vala. Their strongest fighter. Deep within Gundabad the two were there alone.

"So. Dalek. Tell me. How do you want to die?"

"After you."

"... Can't do. Sorry."

Tulkas ran forward and threw a massive punch. Dalek X elevated out of the way, but the strike fragmented the wall.

"Just die, Dalek!"

"I will not die by the hands of a guy who only knows how to punch!"

"IT IS ON!"

Tulkas was angry now. He leapt up and punched the air several times. Each punch created a wave of force that flew and impacted Dalek X, damaging the Dalek. Then he smashed himself back into the ground, shattering miles of rocks and causing the entire mountain to shake. The cave began to collapse.

"YOU! WILL! DIE!" bellowed the infuriated Tulkas.

"EXTERMINATE!" retorted Dalek X.

Dalek X fired a beam directly at Tulkas. He punched the beam and watched it shatter mid-air. Dalek X shot again - but Tulkas simply destroyed it with his almighty fists. Another shot, and this time Tulkas was too slow. It hit his chest. He stumbled back, slightly injured, but got up and looked the Dalek down its eyestalk.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT."

"Oh really? How much money do I owe you then? Or your family? How about… your life insurance?" responded Dalek X.

"... YOU ARE NOTHING!"

Tulkas leapt recklessly directly at Dalek X. Dalek X fired but this time Tulkas was too quick and Dalek X was punched and fused with the wall.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTERMINATE!"

Dalek X fired repeatedly and Tulkas blocked each shot. It was suddenly a stalemate. Despite Dalek X being on the brink of death, Tulkas could not get closer. Finally, he threw his left hand instead of his right hand at an incoming laser, blocking it, and then he smashed his right hand into the ground. The mountain was shaking and collapsing. A stalactite fell from the roof of the cavern - directly towards Tulkas's head. That's when the TARDIS materialised, bashing the falling stalactite out of the way and saving Tulkas.

I burst out and looked around.

"... The situation looks handled. Tulkas, get in! The mountain is going to collapse!"

"Fine," he said. He looked back at Dalek X. The Dalek was trapped and half of its casing was ripped out, enough to see the creature inside. The eyestalk was bent, broken, and off. But the Dalek still spoke a few words.

"Tul-kas… you… will be… ex-terminated… this… world… will be… ex-ter-min-at-ed… the Cru-ci-form… is… rea-dy…"

"Tell that the rocks that'll crush your innards, Dalek," finished Tulkas.

He jumped into the TARDIS and it dematerialised immediately, jumping to another location. After it left, Mount Gundabad, one of the tallest mountains in Middle Earth, collapsed into rubble. An intense dust cloud was all that was left of the fortress that was once the capital of all goblin kind.

But the collapse of the mountain and the use of the TARDIS. The barrier fragmented, cracked, on the verge of breaking. So a voice, ancient and powerful, spoke.

" **Just one more."**


	39. Chapter 38: Confrontation

Manwe Sulimo stood on one end of the Dalek spaceship. On the other, was the Dalek Emperor. The ultimate battle.

"Fool! Manwe - you will be exterminated by the Daleks!" declared the Emperor.

"My magic levels are beyond anything you can damage! I am the strongest being in this whole reality! Do you really think you ever stood a chance against me?" Manwe retorted.

"Then just watch. Activate the Cruciform!" bellowed the Emperor in response.

The saucer, though damaged, revealed a green contraption. It fired a green laser.

Meanwhile, the TARDIS materialised in the host of the Valar. All of the forces of Good had rallied near the Grey Havens, awaiting Manwe before they finally wiped this world of the Daleks once and for all. As I stepped out of the TARDIS, I saw what force the Daleks would have to beat. The Vala stood there in all their might. Armies of Maia, and although the Elves remained in Valinor, their support would come when needed.

That's when it came into view. A sole green beam, firing down. It was aimed directly at Aule, the Mighty Smith.

"Heh. Dalek tricks. I'll show them what they deserve!" cried Aule. From the Grey Havens, he called the dust of Gundabad and merged it to create a mighty javelin. He threw said javelin directly at the laser. But the laser did not stop as all had thought. Instead, the javelin melted in its path.

"What sorcery is this?" he asked, to nobody in particular, and lifted a chunk of earth to block the laser and settled calmly down.

The laser smashed straight through and Aule was paralyzed by sheer terror. What power could that laser possess? It grew closer, and then, a shadow. Aule was shoved aside by Ulmo, who leapt spinning his trident in the way.

Aule's rock structure collapsed without his influence, creating a thick, impenetrable cloud of dust. I looked on. The first thing I heard was the two thuds to the ground, and then the dust cleared. Two halves of Ulmo's trident, broken. And there was Ulmo.

"I… I can… I can… take… this…" he said, gasping. Then he said something very very different.

"Namo… Namo! Mandos! Namo! Come over here!" he cried out. Slowly, Mandos walked over to Ulmo. Ulmo gazed into Mandos's eyes, a desperate look on his face.

"Please… Namo… tell me what happens when… a Vala… dies…" he said.

"My name is Namo no longer, Ulmo, but I shall say that the fate of a Vala and any Ainu for that matter is unknown, like the fate of all man."

"... Well, then I… I am the first… Vala… to die… if I ever come back… I'll… tell you… what… happens… but… but where… is Manwe… where is… my brother…"

"Manwe… is not here. He is on the Dalek ship."

"Well… goodbye… world… goodbye… Namo… goodbye… Aule… goodbye… Manwe… goodbye… my precious, precious ocean…"

Ulmo's body proceeded to dissolve into nothingness.

And with the activating of the Cruciform and the death of Ulmo, two things that never should have happened, a crack appeared on a barrier within the void.

" **Zero. I am free. PREPARE.** "


	40. Chapter 39: Fighting Back

Manwe looked back at the Dalek Emperor.

"What… what have you done?" Manwe asked.

"Not even the powers of Aule and Ulmo can stop the Cruciform. Now your friend is dead. Do you really think this will be over that easily? I've sent the surviving ships besides this one to harvest the mithril we uncovered. Meanwhile, I have lured you into this trap."

"Even with the power of the Cruciform, you still underestimate the Vala. I will destroy you."

"Then come at me. But while you are up here, your friends will be surrounded and slaughtered."

"They can fend off your strikes."

"Tell that to dear old Ulmo," retorted the Emperor.

"This is no time for words. I will beat you and save them too. For all that is Good in Ea!" Manwe finished, with a hint of anger in his voice, before leaping forwards with his gleaming blade. A volley of noise and lasers came next.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" cried out a legion of Daleks swooping down to fight Manwe, but Manwe's sword moved and reflected each strike back at the Daleks. Within moments, that legion had destroyed itself.

"You'll have to try a little harder than that," taunted Manwe.

"And I can. Behold - the Cruciform!" responded the Emperor menacingly. He had activated the Cruciform to channel through him and out of a blaster attached to his impressive casing. A large green beam of pure unspliced z-neutrino energy aimed directly at Manwe. But Manwe would not give up that easily.

"Behold - my magic!" cried Manwe as he unleashed a powerful incantation. A beam of pure light flew out and the two beams were stalemating each other.

"Impossible! You are countering the Cruciform's power! How strong… how strong are you?" screamed the Dalek Emperor, suddenly much more afraid.

"Much stronger than you are," came the response from Manwe. Manwe's beam pushed forward against something capable of annihilating matter, the weapon that destroyed Ulmo was nothing to Manwe Sulimo, Strongest of the Vala and the Ainu.

"THIS IS FOR ULMO!" he shouted as he increased the strength of his beam even more. It pushed back to the very brink, of the Cruciform being destroyed. Manwe was so close, when a portal opened up. Dalek Y plummeted out from its Emergency Temporal Shift, screaming in pain and rage, just in time to sacrifice itself to block both beams. So the beams stopped for that split second. As Manwe prepared to fire his attack once more, a dark shadowy figure in a roughly humanoid shape dashed up from seemingly thin air to Manwe. With burning eyes and a hammer wreathed in shadow, the figure struck.

"Manwe. You never could understand true power. Now is your time to die." The hammer smashed into Manwe bashing him far to the side. Manwe flew back into the wall and both of the beams dissipated.

"What the… Morgoth… you… how?"

"Heh. I am not 'Morgoth'. I am Melkor. Morgoth Bauglir was weak and foolish. He spread his power too thin throughout his servants and kept too little in himself. But when you banished him and destroyed his servants, his power returned and slowly consolidated. Now I am Melkor once more. I am stronger than you. No, I am stronger than all of you combined."

"We beat you before, and we beat you again."

"But then you had Ulmo."

Melkor takes his massive hammer - undoubtedly Grond, the Hammer of the Underworld - and brings it down upon Manwe, who tries to block it with his sword. However, the hammer continues to fall, shattering Manwe's sword. The hammer then proceeds to break a hole in the base of the ship, and Manwe falls.

"I am stronger than all of you! I am the strongest! You will fear me once more!"


	41. Chapter 40: Fighting Back (part 2)

**A small amount of time earlier…**

"Five more cracks."

"Four more."

"Three more cracks before freedom."

"Two more before I am free."

"Just one more crack."

"Zero. I am free. PREPARE."

The cracks in the void built up enough at long last. Melkor watched and saw the Valar still fighting. Now was his time to strike back. Melkor formed his ancient hammer, Grond, and knew that he had his full power. He was no longer Morgoth. His old wounds had healed. His power was concentrated once more. He was Melkor.

 **And now, in the present…**

"Incoming Daleks!" shouted Celeborn, and I turned to look. A large force of Daleks was descending upon the host of the Valar.

"Ulmo will be avenged! YOU DIE!" screamed Tulkas. He leapt up and charged straight at the Daleks. His fists conveyed his anger, destroying many Daleks before they even could fire back. Soon enough, nearly everyone was joining in the fight. Aule was unleashing earthen javelins and protecting people, but also manipulating the sheer force of the earth to attack. I was firing the last mithril arrows I had, as were many of the other Elves. Celibana, Olorin, along with many other Maia and even Lorien were using strikes of pure magic.

The noise was impossibly loud. And then I saw one Dalek fire one specific bolt towards one specific target. Celibana. If I hadn't been watching her already, I never would have noticed, but she didn't see it. She was undoubtedly going to die. As the bolt flew through the air, I ran. I could feel my elven heart beating, my chest pumping. I was only running now because now I had so little time left. I leapt.

I closed my eyes, but I knew I was in time. My death would save the life of Celibana. Then I opened my eyes, and watched the bolt approach. Everything seemed in slow motion. My life went before my eyes. From my young childhood to now, when I was still a fairly young elf, I knew I had done so much. But really I focused in on the recent days. The invasion. I never had believed I would die due to the Daleks. I never thought they would win. Then a shadow passed over my vision, my trance was disrupted. I saw the face of Celeborn - Lord of Lothlorien - jump in front of me, before he collapsed to the ground, having taken the bolt for me. He fell to the ground and both me and Celibana ran over to him immediately.

"Sorry… but, had to save you…" he said, dying.

"Dad! You… you… why?" Celibana asked, crying.

"Celibana… you be good… ok? Lasdir… you take care of her… she'll need… someone…" Celeborn said before his eyes went still. His body turned cold. Celeborn, the last great Elven leader, was dead.

I turned and looked at Celibana, and she looked different. For her, the battle was over, the war was lost. I pulled out my last arrow and, nocking it to my bow, said,

"For you."

I fired my arrow directly into the center of the Dalek that had blasted Celeborn, avenging his death. Then I looked back at her again.

"Celibana, we have to fight. We have to do something."

"But… but… but Celeborn…"

"Not even Manwe has the power to return an Elf to life. His soul is now in the Halls of Mandos, where Mandos will keep him. Celeborn is dead. We have to move on now. We have each other. That's good enough, right?"

She looked up. She was still crying, but that didn't stop her from looking directly into my eyes. She brushed the tears off her face.

"Right."


	42. Chapter 41: The End Times

Melkor stood across from the Dalek Emperor.

"The Daleks. The invaders, seeking to undo Middle Earth. Why should I not simply destroy you now?" he asked.

"We are the Daleks. We are… willing to serve you. You have freed an untold number of our Daleks and we are most grateful. As such, we shall serve under you in your destruction of the Valar, and then we shall depart Arda," stated the Dalek Emperor in a desperate plea.

"Heh. You're right. You possess… the device you call 'the Cruciform.' Even if Manwe can resist it magically, I can deprive his magic. That is the best possible way to kill a Vala I have ever seen. I fought with them for years and though I was stronger, they never would let me get enough on one to kill them. But… but that. I agree. You may serve me," finished Melkor. He turned and walked back. Then he spoke again.

"I'm going into the fray. Manwe undoubtedly left many Elves back at Valinor, but Earendil would have noticed my disappearance by now. As such, the Vanyar are coming with him to assist them. I'm going to need more servants than what I currently have. I could sacrifice some of my power to resurrect them… no. That's preposterous. I have an army here already. The time to fight has come!" Melkor shouted. He jumped out of the hole Manwe made and began the long descent to the ground. Manwe, however, had just hit the ground. All around him the Vala stared, for seeing their leader collapsed and on the ground like this was a most terrible thing. Varda was the first to speak.

"Manwe! My Manwe! What… what happened? How… how did you lose?"

"The end times, Varda. The end times have come," said Manwe.

"What do you mean?" asked Aule, concerned.

"He has returned. Melkor… has returned," stuttered Manwe. "On the ship, he appeared and defeated me. I was on the verge of destroying the Daleks and the Cruciform, but… but that failed. Melkor has returned. The Dagor Dagorath has begun."

"Melkor is back? He was weak. He spread his power to thi-" said Orome, before Manwe cut him off.

"Not anymore! We have defeated each of his servants, and he will not spread his essence like he did before. He has gathered all of his strength back into him. He alone is capable of matching all of us…"

"I beat him once, I beat him twice. I'LL BEAT HIM NOW!" said Tulkas, who was getting ready for the fight of his life.

"He's… he's here!" cried Manwe desperately. That is when Melkor smashed into the ground in the most grandeur arrival yet.


	43. Chapter 42: Foe Returned

"Aule. Varda. Tulkas. Mandos. Manwe. And the rest of you fools. Your demise has come at the hand of you imprisoned. You tortured. I want to be as great as Iluvatar. And yet you always seem to try and put me down, try and put me in my place. That time ends now. My full power is unlocked. I am almost as his level of strength. I am INFINITE! All I need now is your death and my power will be enough. I will make this world anew."

"Iluvatar is our superior. We accept that. He created us all. Why can you not accept that he is stronger than you?" said Varda. She was aligning the stars in cosmic balance, preparing to unleash her full might against Melkor.

"Why can I not? I forged myself! The first of the Ainu is me! Iluvatar hogs all the power to himself. He never let us use the Flame Imperishable to create life, not for a moment! But then, I created life anyway! And for this 'sin,' you all punished me," bellowed Melkor.

"But your life was not true life. You created mockeries, hollow echoes of the creations of Iluvatar. The template for the first orcs were your torture and abuse of the elves! The original troll templates were from your deformations of the noble ents! Then you simply copied these templates over and over again," said Aule.

"It's more than you did, Aule. I thought you understood. I thought you knew! You tried to create life. But when Iluvatar said not too, you nearly killed your own creations. Your living dwarves. But guess what? They only actually lived because Iluvatar said he willed it. Then you just left them. I created my orcs without Iluvatar. Then you know what, Iluvatar hasn't exactly been good, now has he. My orcs had souls, too. Even if I corrupted them, Iluvatar could've ended them. But no, it was all for the greater good, right? Wrong. How many lives did my orcs take? Iluvatar is a fool. Destroying Numenor, even the people who didn't worship me? Even the people who just wanted to be free? Seeing slaves rowing the Golden Fleet pulled into the abyss. Iluvatar doesn't care if you're good, or evil. If you stand in his way, he will destroy you. Just like he killed them. Just like he left the Music corrupted. He willingly caused suffering in the world. Now we're going to have to have a SECOND Music just to fix all the damage and suffering he could have prevented. Iluvatar is the true enemy, and as such, I am going to overthrow him."

"Melkor. We are devoted to Iluvatar. He created us. He created this world. Without him, we are nothing. But you. You are a coward. This is the first time you have ever willingly come to fight. You coward. You never dare to risk your own life. But now you're free, and you have no choice. You have your back against the wall. No servants. No armies. No walls, for that matter. You have nothing. Soon, you will have no life. In fact, no more words. I say… FISTS!" declared Tulkas, and he ran towards Melkor. Melkor chuckled and then responded.

"Heh. The Daleks are my army now."

Melkor swung Grond as Tulkas charged forwards, fists outstretched. Tulkas was distracted by several Dalek lasers hitting him, causing him to be slightly off balance. That made all the difference. Melkor's strike forced Tulkas to become a mere speck in the distance. The strongest, most physical Vala was already out of the fight.


	44. Chapter 43: Foe Almighty

I looked at Celibana, and then back at the Melkor, who was staring down the other Vala, bearing Grond, waiting for their next move.

"What… is going on?" Celibana asked me.

"I have no idea. But I think it's high time we left," I replied.

"Nay," said Eonwe, "this is the final battle. As such, I predict that by the end of this battle today, one side will be victorious. I merely hope Melkor is not the winner."

"Indeed, I… cannot stand Morgoth," I said.

"Why do you still call him Morgoth?" Eonwe asked. But instead of me answering, Celibana answered.

"Feanor, the Rash, bade us call him that after he murdered Finwe, High King of the Noldor. I am one of few Elves left still in Finwe's blood. But now no Noldor, or any of the Eldar for that matter, call him any name besides Morgoth, for he is the Black Foe of the World."

Then, as I wished to speak again, the voice of Melkor rose above the others.

"Now is the end. Daleks - fire the Cruciform! The Valar are no longer a threat to you. Let us kill them all, one by one."

The beam of the Cruciform fired down directly towards Yavanna, but Manwe leapt in front and used his magic to push back the beam. Melkor aimed a strike directly at him - paralleling his fighting technique earlier.

"Melkor, stop! You are our brother, and even if you turned against us, you do not have to kill us!"

"You can never understand me, Manwe. Never. As such, it's I die, or you die."

Manwe would've taken that strike if not for Aule raising earth as a block.

"Melkor - you cannot beat us all when we work together!"

Melkor merely looked into Aule's eyes and said one word.

"Wrong."

Already, Melkor's fist was impacting into Aule's face. He grabbed Aule's head and smashed it into Aule's own barrier, breaking it, before tossing Aule on top of Manwe. Grond had moved up just before and now smashed down onto both Manwe and Aule. However, Manwe had prevented the Cruciform's first shot. A second shot - this time aimed at Lorien. Direct hit.

"Brother! Irmo!" cried Mandos, in the first display of true emotion in years. Lorien collapsed and was turning into dust.

"I am sorry, Manwe… Namo… I could not… fight harder…" and thus was the last words of Irmo, Lorien, brother of Mandos, before he dissolved unto nothing


	45. Chapter 44: In Utter Darkness

The remaining Vala stood in a circle around Melkor.

"Come on then. Fight me. Kill me. You can't. I'm too powerful for any of you," roared Melkor in triumph. None of the Valar could fight his immense power.

"But we can hold you here, even if it is until the end of time itself," said Manwe. The Vala all looked resolute even in the face of Melkor.

"Please. Behold - the infinite power of Melkor, He Who Arises In Might!" He smashed Grond into the ground. A wave of darkness spread over the ground and suddenly, the Sun and the Moon both imploded on themselves and the sky turned black as night. Melkor had destroyed the Sun and Moon. Then he spoke once more.

"Now you have no way to record the amount of time before I destroy you and seize power from the tyrant Iluvatar."

"What are you doing? This is… suicidal!" cried Manwe.

"I have you stalemated here. Meanwhile, let me show you some more of my power. Awaken from the depths… my ultimate minion, Sauron!"

A cloud of dust formed together and formed Sauron in full armor with his full power upon him once more.

"Sauron. Attack that group of individuals over there!" stated Melkor.

I watched as the armored goliath Sauron walked over, mace in hand. I didn't have any mithril arrows left - forced to use regular daggers. I looked around. Celibana was readying a spell, Legolas had his bow, Gimli brought forth his axe, Olorin his staff, but Eonwe rushed to his master, Manwe's side.

"Manwe - let me assist you here against Melkor!" cried Eonwe, noble and caring towards his master.

Sauron looked down upon us. This battle was about to begin.

MEANWHILE, on board the Dalek Flagship…

"Emperor! Emperor!" called one Dalek, currently scanning Middle Earth.

"What is it?" inquired the Dalek Emperor.

"We are receiving a signal from the ruins of Mount Gundabad. Should we send a squadron to obtain the source?" asked the Dalek.

"Yes. Send a squadron," ordered the Dalek Emperor, "and when you find the source, bring it back to me."

Meanwhile, buried under miles of rock and collapsed ruin, a blue light shone. An eyestalk moved upwards and pointed it towards the surface. It knew the Emperor had received the transmission. Soon, it would return to the world of the living. The damaged vocal modulator spoke out only a few words.

"Hah… hah… hah… HAH! HAH!"


	46. Chapter 45: The Valar Crucified

"So. Which of you Vala will be the first to fight me?" asked Melkor. He was ready to take any of them down.

"We won't fight you, Melkor. We'll stalemate you here. You will be defeated soon enough," stated Manwe.

"Please. I'm the one with time on my side. Daleks, fire the Cruciform at any of these fools. Choose randomly."

The Cruciform fired its all powerful attack. Manwe began to block it using his power, but that's when Melkor revealed his newest trick. He raised Grond into the air and had Grond absorb the Cruciform's blast.

"Melkor… what are you doing?" asked Manwe, shocked.

"Absorbing the Cruciform's power into my own. One step closer to the God I will be. I will make this world perfect! There will be no crime, no chaos! Nothing!"

"... How? What?"

"I will do anything to overthrow the corrupt order of this world, Manwe. You cannot understand me."

"I remember now why we threw you into the Doors of Night. Despite everything, you… you do not understand Iluvatar. You cannot understand me, Morgoth," spat out Manwe. Clearly, Manwe wanted revenge. For Ulmo. For Lorien. Brother against brother.

"Well, Manwe, you do not understand me. You have surrounded me with all your strongest warriors but they do not match my strength in any way. Each of you - fight me one on one. Your wounds will stay, making the next one's job easier. You may choose to stop fighting at any point, but don't be a coward.

The first to step forward to challenge Melkor was Aule.

"Melkor. You and I, we are the most similar and yet the most different. You are consumed by your pride, by your wish to be the best, but you are not the best. I created true life, even if I accepted help, and if you want to be a little crybaby, I'll make you a little crybaby impaled by rocks killed forever."

He took forth the earth and forged a mighty shield for himself. Then he brandished his great hammer and formed several floating rock javelins in the air. Melkor merely wielded Grond, but now the Hammer of the Underworld glew with an unholy green energy - the power of the Cruciform, incarnate in one.


	47. Chapter 46: Legends

I stared at Sauron, and he looked at all of the Elves and the Doctor. He began the fight by disappearing completely and behind him was a group of Daleks. Celibana was the first to speak.

"Let me handle the Daleks. Olorin, try to challenge Sauron," she said.

"... Sauron was the strongest of the Maia, and like Melkor. But I cannot fight him. He is much stronger than me. I fear him still," replied Olorin.

"That doesn't matter now! Too many have died already. Ending Sauron will weaken Melkor's power considerably," I shouted.

"... Fine. Then I will defeat Sauron. Come out and face me, Sauron, and meet your end!"

There was no reply. The ominous darkness awaited. The Daleks broke the silence with their standard battle cry.

"You will all be exterminated!"

That's when Celibana showed off her real magical might for the first time. She changed gravity and the Daleks smashed into the ground. But it was clearly taxing upon her, and while many Daleks were destroyed, some were merely damaged, and Celibana collapsed.

"Celibana!" I shouted, running over to grab her before she hit the ground.

"Lasdir.. I am… so exhausted…"

"Don't worry, Celibana, Lasdir! We've got you covered!" cried Legolas as he and Gimli jumped forward.

"Yeah! I'm eager to finally increase my kill count. Let's see how these Daleks like mithril axe!" declared Gimli, ready for a brawl as ever.

The two leapt into the fray and began to clean off the remaining Daleks. I was useless with nothing but a small dagger, having expended my arrows at Amon Lanc. I put Celibana down and heard a terrible cry. I turned around and saw all of the Elves and Olorin bashed aside by Sauron as he appeared, laughing. Legolas, Gimli, me, and Celibana were only in acceptable condition because we were so close towards the Daleks. The Doctor also was fine having not been in the way of the strike. Olorin alone got up. I realised Curuon - the guard who was my friend - was one of the deceased Elves.

"Sauron! I challenge thee just as I challenged thy foul servant of Angmar!"

"I accept your challenge, Olorin. But be warned. I am Sauron, your foe. But I am also Mairon the Fair, as I was under Aule. I am Gorthaur in Sindarin. I am Annatar, the Bringer of Gifts, when I deceived the Elves into constructing the Rings of Power. But I am principally Sauron, former wielder of the One Ring. Now, my essence… is in me. While I do not have a strong enough conduit for my power and I am weaker, I no longer have such an obvious weak point. You will be destroyed, Gandalf, Mithrandir, Olorin. I was the strongest of the Maia before I forged the One Ring, and that only increased my power. Prepare to be obliterated,"

Sauron held his mace and began to swing just as Olorin pulled out Glamdring and aimed his staff's magic directly at Sauron. A battle of legends was beginning.


	48. Chapter 47: A Dark Triumph

Rock shield and rock hammer in hand, Aule strode forth towards Melkor. The fight begun. Several javelins of stone flew straight at Melkor, and he swung his hammer around, destroying each one as it was about to hit him.

"Aule, Aule, Aule. You were so misguided. And yet I haven't seen any sadness in you. Haven't you noticed your entire people has been reduced to one?"

"My… my Dwarves? I know. They really are gone. But I do not fret, for they are in the Halls of Aule now, where all Dwarves go to rest after they die. And once I beat you, for this is undoubtedly the Dagor Dagorath, they will return to rebuild this world."

Melkor did not reply. Instead, his hammer thudded into Aule's shield, which managed to sustain the hit. But then, the energies of the Cruciform within his hammer triggered. The entire shield turned to dust. And from dust to separated molecules, and then to atoms, and then to nothing. Aule cowered before his mighty foe.

Meanwhile, deep in the ruins of Mount Gundabad, a small force of Daleks were searching. Hunting for the source of the signal. And that's when they found it.

A decrepit Dalek case, broken and smashed. The creature inside had a rock impaling it by one of its tendrils to the case, and the case would most likely not move. But the creature itself lived. It's eye still moved. Dalek X was alive.

"Y-yo-you… y-youu hav-v-v-v-e ar-riv-ed-d-d…" Dalek X pronounced.

"Dalek X. You are intact," stated one of the Daleks.

"I-in-de-d-d-d-ed. I a-am cu-r-r-rren-t-tl-e in-tact. One of y-y-you… give me your-r-r case."

"Understood," reported the Dalek with the least superiority. It opened up the central part and crawled out, slowly but surely. Although not truly effective, the lead Dalek removed the spike from Dalek X. Dalek X transferred itself over to its new case.

"Yes. This case is… far superior," it said, having a new and updated vocal modulator. Then, Dalek X spoke once more.

"Whichever of you has the highest seniority besides me - carry this Dalek. I am returning to the flagship and taking control over all mithril operations."

"Understood, Dalek X!"

The Daleks took off, Dalek X in the lead. They flew back to the Command Saucer, currently in orbit. The Daleks were recovering from the blows that Valar had inflicted upon them. Their advantages only multiplied. Dalek X boarded the command ship and spoke with the Emperor. The Emperor told him of Melkor, and the Cruciform, and updated him of the situation. And because he, along with Dalek Y and Z, were created superior, were created as advisors while the Cult of Skaro was missing, an idea formulated within his brain.

Dalek X felt an idea come together. A plan. The Daleks would win this war.


	49. TWO WEEK HIATUS

Apologies for the lack of uploading over the past few days. This has been due to an Internet problem. Unfortunately, I will not be able to upload any more stuff over the next two weeks. I just want to announce this and when I'm back, I will make sure to kick it off with hopefully three chapters! Yeah!


	50. Chapter 48: Noble Sacrifice

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, the hiatus is over and the daily uploads return! I hope this helps you. I may be slow in getting new chapters out, but I'll get as many quality chapters as I can write to everyone who foolishly reads this asap.

A beam of pure light flew from Olorin's staff and directly at Sauron. But Sauron merely smashed the beam aside with his mace, shattering it. Sauron charged straight at Olorin, hoping for this to be a time of weakness. A shield formed - but Sauron smashed the shield. Olorin stumbled backwards, and I watched, horrified. Sauron was easily defeating Olorin, hit by hit. It seemed like nothing Olorin could do could ever beat Sauron. I looked around. The battle was desperate, for every advantage was held in the hands of the Enemy.

I looked over at Legolas and Gimli. Fighting bravely with mithril equipment, I saw as one bolt hit Legolas that he would never get up from. He collapsed, right into Gimli's arms. The Dwarf charged at the Daleks - berserk, shouting, most likely, but all sound had gone from my ears. He was gunned down, blasted, collapsed. I looked back.

Olorin stood alone against Sauron, fighting, fighting, so desperately. Glamdring slashed and was knocked out of his hands. Finally, the Enemy stood above Olorin, having triumphed.

"Olorin. You may have never trusted me, but you saw me corrupt all of Middle Earth. Why did you think you could defeat me in a one on one battle? No one save a Vala could defeat me!"

The mace rose up and began to fall. I saw no other option. I ran as quickly as I could, pulling out my trusty bow of more than fifty years and I held it between me and the Dark Lord's mace. I watched as the mace snapped that bow in half and thudded into me instead of Olorin. I collapsed, grievously wounded.

"But Sauron. Can you not see? The forces of Good will always triumph because of selflessness and sacrifice," Olorin said, rising. I grabbed Sauron's mace and pulled it into me as he tried to lift it out. I was using all my strength… but Sauron was stronger. Then, another force began to prevent Sauron from ripping his mace out of me. I looked over and saw Celibana channeling her magic. I saw the Doctor using some weird red glowy device. They were contributing to helping Olorin stop Sauron.

"Now you are doomed, Sauron. Doomed!" cried Olorin as he unleashed his most powerful magic at the defenseless Sauron. But Sauron was yet unharmed.

"Foolish Olorin. Now you will pay."

Sauron flung his mace upwards and I flew off of it, into the sky, flying upwards. I could barely look down. He stood once more before Olorin, my sacrifice meaningless. But in the scheme of things, now there was hope. For Sauron had struggled to overcome an obstacle. And if you can struggle, you can be wounded. You can be killed.


End file.
